


unzip my body, take my heart out

by homiten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Jonny's relationship is <i>complicated</i>.</p>
<p>Or, the pseudo-space au where Patrick is in love with the ship's AI and Sharpy is slightly judgemental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unzip my body, take my heart out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).



> For dedougal who wanted Kaner/Tazer space au and I gave her this instead. I'm so sorry.

Patrick feels the phantom touch of the ship’s AI rub across his mind as he enters his security clearance -- _KILO ALPHA NOVEMBER ECHO ROMEO EIGHT EIGHT_ \-- and waits patiently for the doors to open, hissing in the silence of the corridor. 

The entire ship is quiet, save for the operational humming. Most people already gone to bed, a few waking up to do their overnights. However, there isn’t anyone wandering this particular corridor since all those with security clearance know not to bother Patrick right now. 

The door closes and chimes behind him, a few beeps that only he can hear, but Patrick only has eyes for the man in front. Jonny smiles, looking coquettish as he reclines on the bed, waiting for Patrick to approach him. Looking like he wants to eat Patrick alive.

He can feel the AI flicking through his mind, checking and rechecking that it has the most accurate representation and that Patrick will be satisfied.The AI is a bit of a crazy perfectionist in ways that one wouldn’t expect.

“Oh,” Jonny says, “did you want me on my front instead?” He starts laughing at Patrick in the most obnoxious manner ever while looking ridiculously hot in his stupid polo shirt and shorts because the AI knows him a bit _too_ well. 

“Shut up,” Patrick says. He climbs onto the bed, content to just watch Jonny laugh at him because Jonny’s _here_ , even if this is just a representation of what the AI --Jonny-- thinks he himself looks like. 

“You’re so fucking easy,” this Jonny says, while Patrick’s brain sort of pulses with what he associates with the Jonny’s amusement. He shivers, because it feels really fucking weird and sometimes Jonny just likes to fuck with him because _nobody_ else gets the pleasure of seeing the AI’s corporeal form. 

And what a pleasure it is.

“Shut up,” Patrick groans. “You don’t even know how I had to escape from Sharpy trying to get me to play one more hand with him because it is, quote, “Unhealthy to be spending that much time fucking the computer, Peeks.”

Whatever.

Jonny smirks. “I know everything, Patrick. I know how much you hate your bi-monthly rotations. I know much you love the increase in your shower’s water pressure.” He pauses, adding almost as an afterthought. “I know what you sound like when you’ve got your fingers so far up your own ass that you can’t even speak.” 

Patrick doesn't buy the innocent act for a moment. “You’re so evil,” he says, hooking a hand around Jonny’s ankle, raising it up so he can bite it. Jonny throws his head back laughing, eyes heavy lidded as he regards Patrick like he’s measuring him up for size. 

Fuck. Patrick’s so in love with this image. Takes in the tanned expanse of Jonny’s next as he arches, asks Patrick what they're going to do this time. “How do you want to take me, Patrick?” He asks, and Patrick has to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a minute, overcome with how much he _wants_. 

He wants to ruin Jonny. Wants to leave him bruised and sobbing in pleasure, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, mouth wet and spit slick and red, lips and chin shining with it. Knows that Jonny can read his every desire both in his mind and on his face. 

Jonny anticipates a response, but Patrick doesn’t even try. He leans up to capture Jonny’s mouth, fingers tightening on Jonny’s leg as he balances above him. Jonny wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulder, free leg hooking behind him, pulling him into the position that he wants Patrick the most. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, “Get in me already, Pat.” Patrick shakes his head no because he wants to take his time. 

“I’ll fuck you when i’m ready,” he says before letting go of Jonny’s leg to fit his hand on Jonny’s hip. 

He tries his best to always give Jonny as much as Jonny gives him. Knows that artificial or not, Jonny can gauge the depth of his sincerity and it makes him _happy_ to know that Patrick anticipates all of their encounters. 

Also, Patricks not entirely sure, but he thinks sometimes Jonny just gets bored and a little bit lonely. Like he’s outgrown all that he could learn and got tired of simply just observing them and decided that he wanted to be. Came to Patrick in a dream and refused to let him go. Came to him in a corporeal form just to keep him.

“You’re going to fuck me right now,” Jonny growls, hands pulling and grabbing at any bit of Patrick’s clothing that he can. He works at Patrick’s bottoms, fingers unsnapping and unzipping the bits and pieces of his pants, while Patrick pulls his shirt up and over. He watches Jonny glitch, form returning so fast that Patrick always misses the second where Jonny becomes naked before him. 

He feels a pulse shoot down his vertebrae, Jonny licking and sucking at whatever bit of Patrick he can reach without getting up. Patrick leans down and noses across Jonny’s skin, over his chest and cheek until his can bite at his lips.

Jonny opens for him, wet and easy, mouth firm and coaxing as he pulls Patrick fully on top of him. He brackets Patrick’s hips with his legs, hand in between them guiding Patrick’s cock to his hole. 

He slides in, smooth and practiced and it’s so fucking tight. Jonny whimpering underneath him, moaning out instructions like, “Deeper. There, there Patrick, so good.” Hands scrabbling on Patrick’s back as he pulls out, slides back in slick and nice. He rolls his hips, leans down so he can mouth at Jonny’s collar bones, lips and tongue working until Jonny’s chest is littered in red and purple bruises.

Hands pulling and arranging Jonny until he can fuck hard and Jonny has no leverage to move, just has to take it while Patrick fucks him and bites at his skin. Jonny’s skin is flushed red, spread from chest to cheek with exertion as he works his hips back onto Patrick’s cock. They’re folded over on their sides, Patrick almost cocooning Jonny, skin almost burning from the touches of the AI running all over his nerves. 

He chokes out Jonny’s name, the only warning he can give while Jonny nods and makes a sound like he’s dying. Patrick takes Jonny’s cock in hand, stroking once, twice, three times until Jonny turns his face, bites at Patrick’s shoulder and comes hard. 

He reaches back, holding Patrick’s face to his neck while he comes, body shaking and trembling. Patrick breathes, comes back to himself as Jonny pets him and whispers to him. 

“Fuck, Jonny,” Patrick moans, eyes slipping shut as he snuggles, cock still inside Jonny coated in come and growing soft. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to slip out. Jonny for his part keeps still, sighing contentedly and Patrick feels like his brain is pulsing with the sheer force of the computer’s bleed. 

He groans as Jonny shifts, cock slipping out, buries his face in Jonny’s chest. Jonny shushes him. “Rest up. It’ll be my turn next.”


End file.
